Future Told
by HieiFDemond
Summary: Miroku meets Sesshomaru and fights to prove himself as more then a possession.
1. Default Chapter

Hey! What's up! I'm bored so I decided to finally start writing fanfics again. About time... *hits self with a remote control* I think I broke it... no wait *waps it on desk* It works again!!

Well this is my first inu yasha fic that I've posted, so don't be too harsh. And for all of those who probably don't know, I like yaoi, What's Yaoi? You ask, well yaoi is a guy and a guy being way more then just friends. Err... WAAAY more *big evil grin* yeah, to make it simple there's a guy that LOVES another guy. Got it? Ok for those of you that have heard all this and know what I'm saying, and probably thinking "Shut up, where's the damn story!" I'm getting to it, be patient. I don't want any parents e-mailing me threatening err... E-mails. And the last person that flamed me sent me a nice little virus, Grrr.... but I'm sure they're enjoying the wondrous gift I returned after I got my computer fixed. *Hysterical evil laughter* Ok, my throat and my head hurts (the remote) so I'll just shut up and get to the story.

Oh! You want to know who the couple is? Well I don't know if I should tell you... 

Eeep! *Hit by flying calculators*

OK! I'll tell!

This is about Miroku/Sesshomaru. (Such a cute couple!) If there are any strange words you don't understand, it's probably my horrible typing skills or a Japanese word. So if I get any questions on that I'll start putting up a little err, japenese-english thing at the bottom. So let me know if you want them. Not that anybody even reads these little note thingies... those that do thank you and enjoy^_^! Those that don't, go sniff Kouga's butt! (Nothing against Kouga's butt or anything....)

~/~ Futures Told  ~/~

(This is sort of a separate thing from the series, and some characters may not even show up. If ya want one in let me know and I'll see what I can do.)

            It was hot, really hot, the sun seemed to waver as if being seen from under water, and the frequent temptation of just streaking and being rid of the dark heat absorbing robes was winning. Miroku the almighty Buddhist Monk was being defeated by temptation, plus the idea of other people streaking wasn't helping his more modest side win any. The young man shuffled his feet in the dusty road as he slouched his way onward, his mind picking choicy morsels to join him in his streaking fantasies as sweat beaded heavily on his brow. Part of his mind couldn't even get lost in his fantasies saying as it knew he was quite filthy, the dust on the road billowing up to stick to his damp skin, plus, he was pretty positive that if he dare lift an arm something nearby would wilt.

            It seemed like he'd been moving for hours, he was exhausted and almost asleep on his feet, but hours was kind of a silly estimate considering the journey there was only thirty-five minutes. With a sun that intense how could you not keep track of the time? The Monk stopped suddenly, as his fried brain cells fought to remember something. After a ridiculous amount of time the escaped thought snapped back into place. He forgot his wallet in the temple he had been visiting. With that realization he allowed gravity to have its way with him. With a light thump his back acquainted itself with the road.

            "Ow." He then regretted his decision when the landing was much harder then he had thought due to the sun zapping all the soft mushy ground and making it not so mushy.

            He lay there for a while, then a little longer. He was so tired, he was so dirty, and he was being stepped on.

            "Ooof!" The Monk lifted his head to gaze at the creamy white foot resting on his chest.

            "Hm, not dead then." 

            Miroku blinked as the silky yet defiantly uncaring voice slowing began to sink into his brain, which wasn't much more then a few slowly suffering brain cells still, for some unknown reason, fighting for survival.

            "Um, excuse me, but your foot is crushing my ribs." The Monk stated slowly, making sure he could still speak properly.

            The foot stayed right where it was.

            "You are in my way." The foot said, well he couldn't see much else so his new friend was going to have to go by "the foot". It sounded like it was blaming Miroku for jumping beneath it.

            " Um, yes, but there's more path over there, you could go around." The Monk tried his best to sound polite, but having your ribs crushed is a very uncomfortable procedure.

            "And you could have collapsed on that side of the path out of my way." The foot was really becoming a nuisance.

            "Oookay then. If you could so kindly remove your foot I'll gladly drag myself to the other side of the path to die." Miroku offered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The foot didn't seem to appreciate the Monks kind offer as it dug it's heal into a set of ribs, making the young man grit his teeth.

            "You will not speak that way to me again, human. Understood." The foot sounded like it was stating a fact instead of asking a question.

            "Heh, ok." The Monk responded quite breathlessly. To the young mans utter joy the foot was removed, and his line of sight cleared. Against his backs better judgment he sat up and felt his chest finding a nice tender spot that was definitely bruising. Finally he looked up to discover the rest of the foot' anatomy. The Monk blinking a few times trying to get his remaining brain cells back in action, the vision before him, was, well, stunning. A demon with long silver-white hair that looked as if it would feel like silk against the Monk's fingers. The soft human features revealed to be that of a demon by light violet markings, one on the forehead, which resembled a smiling quarter moon.

            The demon's eyes narrowed at the humans awestruck gaze.

            "Hmm, it seems you have no manners whatsoever." The icy demon growled, pulling Miroku's gaze back to his face. The young man grinned sheepishly.

            "Sorry, I've never seen a demon like you before. You look, well, umm…" The Monk blushed and busied himself with returning to his feet. After a few quick choice words he made it up on to wobbly stubborn legs that refused to cooperate. The demon watched slightly amused as the Monk fell square on his ass. Miroku pouted quite cutely and glowered at the familiar foot before him, of course this time it was with its brother where it should be, on the ground. The demon watched him silently, setting the young Monk on edge.

            "Umm, sorry." Miroku suddenly recalled why the demon was standing there and quickly butt scooted to the other side of the path. The demon didn't move instead he watched the Monk, appearing almost amused and annoyed at the same time. 

            "Well? Can I help you?" Miroku smiled looking slightly confused.

            "I've changed my mind." The demon stated, a small barely visible twitch of the lip couldn't possible be considered a smile, could it?

            "What!?"

            "I said that I had changed my mind, you should pay better attention when speaking to someone." The demon sounded like he was rebuking a child, Miroku sputtered.

            "I… I…grr…" The young man sighed in defeat and started butt scooting back to his original spot on the path. 

            "Get up." 

            Miroku looked up at the demon, his eyes getting zapped by the suns oh-so-kind rays, he threw his hand up, for once thankful for his thick black robes that could block the sun's light.

            "I'm in a hurry, and I will drag you if you don't get up and walk now." The demon stated obviously annoyed by the Monk's slow pace.

            "Umm, sorry but what does me getting up and walking have to do with you getting to where you're going?" The young man questioned, slowly attempting to stand again, not because he was told to of course, but his butt was very soar from all the falling and scooting. 

            "You are coming with me." The demon stated and began walking as if he expected the young man to do whatever he was told.

            Miroku stood there for a moment, watching the demons backside, a strange white fur thing of some sort covering his view of, he guessed, a very tight ass. 

            The Monk looked down the path and tried to recall which way he had been going, he studied the ground for a moment to find his own tracks, then he started down the path opposite his demon friend. 

            It was still hot, still very, very hot. The Monk trudged along trying to forget about his strange encounter with the demon he now deemed "Fluffy" due to the fluffy thing slung over its shoulder. "The Foot" is a very weird name to be calling someone anyway.

            The young man finally laid eyes on his destination and shouted out in excitement, due to the fact that he could have hot, no wait; make that cold food in his belly and a cool room to sleep in. 

            Then a minor detail dashed his hopes into a tiny mash of applesauce to be carried away by apple eating ants. He had left his wallet at the temple, which is why he had collapsed in the middle of the path to begin with. No money equals no food and no bed. The young Monk fought the urge to cry of frustration. So he collapsed on the side of the road just outside the small village and wallowed in self pity. 

            "Grr…" A very angry someone seemed to growl in the startled Monks ear. Miroku stiffened a cold fear creeping up his spine, he could swear that it meant sudden death awaited him.

Tbc

Hah! What did ya think? Do you like? Do you Love! Well your one cold ass son of err.. gun if you don't!!

                                    Review!!!

HieiFDemond


	2. A new found err owner?

This is the long awaited part two, err well actually, about 15 minutes ago I ended part one, and 3 minutes ago I decided to write more so. Yup. Well I guess this note doesn't have to be as long as the last one. I think some people might have died before they finished it. My friend was slumped over in her chair with drool dripping off her chin. Don't tell her I said that! Oh, wait, she's reading over my shoulder… AHHHHH!

Okay, I'm back. Yeah *** **sniff* she got me…

On with the torture!!! Err, story, I meant story!

~/~ Futures Told~/~ 

"Grr…" A very angry someone seemed to growl in the startled Monks ear. Miroku stiffened, a cold fear creeping up his spine; he could swear that it meant sudden death awaited him.

                                                            ******

            Miroku's eyes slowly moved trying to peek at his new companion who was kneeling behind him.

            "I told you to come with me." A very familiar voice brought a foot to the Monk's mind.

            "Oh, it's you." Miroku turned around to face the angry demon and smiled, crossing his legs beneath him he turned his gaze out towards the village.

            "Hmm, I don't like having to follow my possessions around, it's a waste of my time." The demon's clawed hand shot up to grip the Monk's chin, forcing the young man to face him. Miroku flinched as the well-manicured claws left welts on his delicate skin.

            "Well why did you follow me… wait, possession? Huh? I don't belong to you." The Monk's look of utter confusion as he tried to recall when he'd become a "possession" was really adorable. The demon took note of that and smiled at the young mans expense. 

            "Yes you do. I claim you as mine."

            "Wait why me? And where do you get the authority to "claim me as yours""  Miroku was not going down without a fight, well a non-physical fight anyway.

            "I, Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands can lay claim on anything in my domain. And I need not be questioned on my reasons, especially by you."  The "that's that" look on the demon Lords face left the young man a bit uncomfortable, he shifted nervously.

            "Um, sorry but I belong to someone else." The Monk tried, getting a "yeah right" look in return.

            "Come I am already late due to your antics, but punishment will have to wait. We leave now." Sesshomaru stood, this time watching the Monk as he stood up reluctantly, trying to form a plan of escape that didn't end in certain death.

            The only thing that came to mind was, RUN! So the Monk sprinted off thinking, "great now I've got a rabid Fluffy on my heals." 

            The demon Lord growled to himself, what was he thinking going after this stupid human anyway? But something inside of him kept saying, "Go get him" so the demon Lord reluctantly went and got him.

            The young Monk sped towards the village, its not like he had a better destination. The whole ideal of even considering he had a chance to outrun a demon was insane, Miroku repeated over and over in his head trying to convince himself he was crazy. He paused his train of thought for a moment wait, he wanted to be crazy? Before he could think that through two strong arms caught him around the waist and lifted him in the air.

            "Hi." The monk muttered as he was carelessly tossed over a shoulder, he regretted opening his mouth as it was filled with fur. He fought to spit it out without getting the demon Lord even more pissed because of his saliva all over the fluffy article. 

About an hour later the monks arms hung limply down the demons back and his neck was twisted rather uncomfortably as he fought to get his mind off the pain in his back from being in such a position for so long. The demon Lord had ignored every single thing Miroku had done, except for when he tried to get down of course. One bonus, the Monk noted was that he had a very nice view, even upside down with the blood rushing to his head he could clearly see that the demon Lord had a very nice ass. From his very limited vision he could also spot a few familiar plants and tree stumps so he kind of had an ideal as to were they were going, somewhere. Yup, they were going somewhere; he gave up that little ideal and decided to see if he could make the rock solid demon annoyed, why not? He had nothing better to do, and he doubted the demon would prefer a trail of drool going down his back from a lecherous Monk. 

One very brave little finger built up the courage to find the answer to the world's number one question, "Is Sesshomaru ticklish?" Well maybe not the number one question, but close. The young Monk with a death wish did the undoable, that one brave little finger found its mark, and poked. Suddenly Miroku's own personal demon escort jerked to a stop, his whole body tensing.

"What are you doing?" The demons voice seemed to filter through clenched teeth.

"Who? Me? I didn't do anything." The lie was perfect, perfectly unbelievable being interrupted by soft chuckles.

Sesshomaru growled he really didn't like being laughed at.

"Don't lie to me." 

Miroku gasped as claws began to dig into his thigh.

"Ow, alright. It's just hard to believe that the Lord of the western lands is ticklish. I think it's just your fluffy side showing a bit though." The Monk chuckled some more.

"My what?" The demon really didn't sound to amused.

"Um, well, when I first saw you I didn't know your name. So, I umm… well I called you, um, fluffy…" He whispered the last part knowing the demons sensitive ears would still pick it up.

"Grr.. Why would you call me such a ridiculous name?" He growled having had his pride hurt.

"Well cause of this fluffy thing I've been eating for the past hour."  The Monk suddenly had his world swept upside down, well actually right side up considering he was already upside down. He was placed on shaky feet facing a very amused demon. He frowned stubbornly and pulled a few stray pieces of fur from his mouth causing Sesshomaru's amusement to grow. This was a very strange human indeed, the demon decided, he promised himself that he'd take care of the whelp.

"So where are you taking me exactly?" Miroku questioned trying to hide a yawn and a grimace as his back began to protest to even the slightest bit of movement.

"We've already arrived."

Tbc

I got reviews for the first part! Thank you all so very much (I've never gotten that many before shhh!) 

Well, I think Miroku's kind of out of Character and all but it fits the story better I think…

I'll keep writing because I feel so loved now that I've got some reviewers!

The last story I posted was Lord of the rings, but FF net took it off and banned me for three weeks. So if my story gets too intense I'll let you know where to find it ^_^!

Umm, yeah I'm done gushing now…. 

                                    Review!!!  


	3. hi

sorry! I can't update because my internet server is jacked up. I have no access whatsoever after this. So I'll try to get it fixed by the end of august! Sorry!!! 


End file.
